Cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor
by High Flying Bird
Summary: Desembarco ha caído. Robb parlamenta con otros señores sobre la situación de Poniente, pero su destino parece ligado al Norte, cruel y desalentador. [Leve Robb/Arianne]
1. Capítulo Uno

**Disclaimer** : nada me pertenece y yo no gano ni un céntimo escribiendo. Todo es de George Martin.

Aviso: este fic participa en el reto 66 del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , tu foro de _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ y _Juego de Tronos_ en español. El reto 66 es uno muy especial, ya que celebra los ¡3 años! que lleva el foro abierto.

Para este reto, elegí a **Robb Stark. Cada capítulo fue escrito teniendo en cuenta unas variables** , por este motivo tuve que hacer unos cuantos cambios… lo que estás leyendo, más que un what if o AU, es un compendio de ellos, o algo así...

Condiciones de este capítulo: otro personaje (un Martell), lugar (Desembarco del Rey) y what if (¿Y si Cersei pierde el juicio por combate?).

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

Se estaba acostumbrando al olor a mierda. Le pareció divisar un río de excrementos descender desde el Lecho de Pulgas hasta el Callejón de la Comadreja, muy cerca de la Calle de la Harina.

Robb Stark, el rey en el Norte, arrugó la nariz. Definitivamente no entendía cuál era el encanto de la capital de los Siete Reinos. «No, ya no son siete», se recordó. Era difícil deshacerse de las costumbres.

Espoleó su caballo y su guardia lo siguió. Viento Gris fue el primero en llegar a lo alto de la colina de Aegon, abriendo paso a todos los demás. La gente se apartaba en cuanto veía al enorme huargo de espeso pelaje gris y ojos amarillos. Contaban toda clase de historias aterradoras sobre el lobo. Dacey Mormont, entre risas, había compartido algunas con él.

—Dicen que puedes convertirte en el huargo —sonrió, divertida—. Que te conviertes en Viento Gris en medio de la batalla y matas a dentelladas al ejército del león.

—Sí, es verdad. Rymund de las Rimas compuso una canción sobre eso —había dicho Jon Umber, el Pequeño—. Va de taberna en taberna cantándola. _Cuando cae la noche para el ejército del invierno, el lobo es rey y el rey lobo es_ …

A sus hombres les encantaban ese tipo de cuentos. Robb los desaprobó un tiempo, pero luego se dio cuenta del efecto que ejercían en sus enemigos. «No nos va a perjudicar que se pongan un poco nerviosos —había decidido—. Tampoco se han quedado tan lejos de la verdad…»

—Lleva mi caballo a los establos, Olyvar —pidió a su escudero. Frey asintió.

—Alteza. —Era Robett Glover—. Ya se han reunido.

—Iré ahora mismo, Robett.

Robb se tomó un momento para quitarse el polvo del viaje. Todavía sentía a Hielo como un complemento extraño. El mandoble de los Stark había vuelto a sus manos en cuanto rindieron Desembarco del Rey. No podía evitar recordar que habían decapitado a su padre con su propia espada, eso le habían contado, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía en el pecho un pinchazo de dolor.

Saludó a Daemon Arena, apostado en las puertas del Salón del Trono. El dorniense hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¡El Rey en el Norte, el Rey en el Tridente, el Rey en el Valle! —Anunció un heraldo. Robb hizo una mueca. Seguían pareciéndole demasiados títulos.

—Está por ver —replicó una voz desde el interior.

Se acercó al Trono de Hierro conteniendo una réplica. Hacía una luna que nadie se sentaba en él, pero todos los días se reunían a sus pies. Habían acordado establecer un consejo de sabios, o al menos así lo llamaba Petyr Baelish —con un tono que daba a entender que los consideraba a todos muy poco sabios—, mientras no se pusieran de acuerdo sobre quién era rey de qué cosa. Renly Baratheon se levantó.

—¿Siempre tenéis que traer al lobo, Stark?

A él también le ponía nervioso.

—Siempre.

Tomó su lugar habitual, entre Roose Bolton y Yohn Bronce. Su tío Brynden también estaba allí, igual que Jason Mallister. A Lord Renly lo acompañaban Mace Tyrell, Paxter Redwyne y Randyll Tarly. Los dornienses habían llegado hacía solo doce días, representados por Oberyn Martell, la Víbora Roja, y por la hija del príncipe de Dorne, Arianne Martell. Lady Blackmont, Lord Allyrion y Harmen Uller no los acompañaban ese día.

Meñique, el maestre Pycelle y Kevan Lannister formaban el resto del consejo. Ante la ausencia de Barristan Selmy, ninguna capa blanca asistía a las reuniones. Todos habían estado de acuerdo —por una vez— en que ningún Guardia Real era lo suficientemente apropiado como para tener voz en su consejo. Jaime Lannister seguía preso en Aguasdulces, Robb le había dado instrucciones muy claras a su tío Edmure sobre ese preso en concreto.

—Todavía no hemos recibido noticias de Lysa Tully —continuó Renly—. Comienza a resultarme sospechoso que la viuda de Jon Arryn no dé señales de vida.

—Lady Lysa está rota por el dolor —replicó Lord Royce—. Se refugia en el Nido, con Lord Robert. Bien lo sabéis, Baratheon. Yo soy su representación aquí.

Randyll Tarly clavó su mirada en Robb, pero éste no dio muestras de notarla. La participación de los señores del Valle en la guerra fue tardía y tomó a todos por sorpresa, incluso al propio Robb. Yohn Royce, junto a otros señores del Valle, había ignorado la orden de su tía Lysa y había tomado el mando de los ejércitos. Robb recibió un cuervo cuando estaba a punto de atacar El Risco, tras lo cual regresó sobre sus pasos, parcialmente satisfecho con sus victorias en el Oeste, lamentando no haber podido atacar Lannisport o Roca Casterly, y unió sus tropas con las del Valle y con las de Roose Bolton.

El resto había sido sencillo. Su madre había ido a parlamentar con Renly Baratheon y sus hombres. Nada pudo hacer la defensa de Desembarco del Rey cuando ochenta mil caballeros los atacaron por el sur y dos ejércitos caían sobre ellos por el norte. Ni siquiera había sido necesario recurrir a la flota de Wyman Manderly, que esperaba pacientemente en Puerto Blanco.

A Robb le constaba que Royce, Anya Waynwood, Belmore, Hunter… todos los que se hacían llamar "representación de Lady Arryn", habían declarado silenciosamente a su tía como una persona inválida para el gobierno del Valle. Ellos tomaban las decisiones en su lugar. Era algo que los demás no tenían por qué saber, definitivamente.

—Discutamos por enésima vez qué hacer con los prisioneros —sugirió Meñique—. Veremos si hoy sirve de algo esa conversación.

—Recuerdo a los presentes que mañana se celebrará el juicio de Cersei Lannister —Paxter Redwyne carraspeó. El señor del Rejo no sentía mucho aprecio por la reina después de que esta hubiese convertido en rehenes a sus dos hijos. En cuanto Desembarco cayó, Paxter Redwyne se unió rápidamente al menor de los Baratheon—. Se la acusa de incesto, adulterio y traición.

—Discutiremos eso mañana —intervino ser Kevan—. Pero yo también quiero recordar algo a los miembros de este consejo: el futuro de Cersei no está ligado a la casa Lannister. No voy a responsabilizarme de sus actos.

—Demasiadas cargas —asintió Mace Tyrell—. No tenéis poco con el Gnomo y el Matarreyes.

—No liberaré a Jaime Lannister hasta que se encuentre a mi hermana Arya —insistió Robb. Era lo mismo día tras día—. Ya conocen mis reclamos, señores.

—Ni yo a Joffrey y Tommen Mares hasta sentarme en el Trono. Tampoco al Gnomo —añadió Renly.

Oberyn Martell bufó con impaciencia.

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta pantomima.

Se levantó repentinamente y dejó la silla caer. El eco se propagó por las paredes del Salón del Trono, igual que sus furiosas pisadas. Pycelle negó con la cabeza, Kevan Lannister pareció desinflarse un poco y Robb arqueó una ceja. Le gustaba Oberyn Martell, pese a su impetuoso carácter. Había sido el único en mirarlo como a un igual, sin referirse a él como "el muchacho" o "el chico", como hacía en ocasiones su tío Edmure. A Oberyn Martell le divertía que hubiese puesto en jaque a los ejércitos Lannister con solo quince años.

—Queremos un juicio para Tywin Lannister —dijo la Princesa Arianne. Tampoco era la primera vez que lo decía.

—Ese juicio no tiene el más mínimo sentido —objetó ser Kevan—. Esto es la guerra, donde los reyes salen hasta debajo de las piedras. Mi hermano solo defendió sus territorios.

Renly Baratheon le dedicó una mueca de aburrimiento.

—No me interesa lo que haya sucedido durante _esta_ guerra —puntualizó.

—Algunas cosas han prescrito, Princesa.

La dorniense dirigió una mirada airada al maestre Pycelle. Se agarró con las manos en la mesa, como si ella también fuese a levantarse de repente y a abandonar la sala siguiendo los pasos de su tío; pero logró contenerse mientras el maestre se encogía en su sitio.

—Lo dice alguien que abrió las puertas de esta ciudad a Lord Tywin —acusó—. No es ningún secreto. Si vos no hubieseis permitido a los Lannister entrar, mi tía y mis primos seguirían vivos.

—Igual que Aerys —interrumpió Meñique— y nadie lamenta esa pérdida. Todas las guerras exigen sacrificios.

—Y culpables —su rostro se endureció—. Desde Dorne exigimos que Tywin Lannister sea sometido a un juicio. —Kevan Lannister abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró enseguida—. Myrcella, bastarda o no, sigue siendo vuestra sobrina, ser Kevan, y sigue estando en Lanza del Sol.

Robb lo entendía. Nada le hubiese gustado más que exigir las cabezas de los responsables por la muerte de su padre. Con gusto las habría clavado todas en picas, sobre las murallas de la Fortaleza Roja, empezando por la de Jaime Lannister; pero si algo había aprendido durante la guerra, era que las batallas en campo abierto eran la parte fácil. Lo difícil venía de la mano de la diplomacia y la política.

Kevan Lannister guardó silencio, visiblemente harto de la situación. Myrcella era inocente de todo, igual que Tommen, y ninguno merecía pagar los platos rotos.

«Ojalá Arya esté bien, esté donde esté —pensó—. Algo me dice que sí. Quiero creer que sí.» Se negaba a pensar que su hermana pudiese estar muerta. Confiaba en que hubiese escapado, en que con un poco de suerte estaría regresando a Invernalia. Las partidas de búsqueda no habían encontrado el más mínimo rastro de ella en Desembarco del Rey, tampoco en sus alrededores.

El resto de la tarde discurrió por el mismo sendero que las anteriores. Ninguno se ponía de acuerdo, todos demandaban condiciones que los otros no estaban dispuestos a cumplir y nuevamente Randyll Tarly y Roose Bolton se enfrentaron en una disputa silenciosa, ahogada por las voces clamorosas de Yohn Royce y Mace Tyrell, sobre que el Norte era o no era un territorio independiente, y en caso de haber discusión, la guerra se reanudaría.

—Renly es el legítimo rey de los Siete Reinos —insistió el señor de Altojardín—. La única forma de conseguir la estabilidad en Poniente es que los reinos estén unificados bajo un rey firme y diligente.

La princesa se contuvo para no resoplar.

—Habláis de él como si fuese el mismísimo Jaehaerys el Conciliador —Meñique bostezó.

El rey de Altojardín sonrió con condescendencia.

—Los reinos se han posicionado —señaló Royce—. El Norte demanda su independencia, más pronto o más tarde la va a obtener. Siempre ha sido un territorio diferente al resto, con unas normas propias, dioses propios, costumbres propias.

—Todos los reinos tienen costumbres diferentes —Pycelle se irguió con dificultad—. Y esa no es razón suficiente para reclamar la soberanía. Poniente funciona mejor con un rey controlando toda su extensión.

—Claro, hubo grandes ejemplos —cortó Jason Mallister—. Aerys el Loco, Aegon el Indigno, Maegor el Cruel… incluso Robert Baratheon, que ni siquiera supo que su mujer se estaba follando a su hermano y sus tres hijos eran bastardos.

—Mi buen hermano estaba más pendiente de la comida, el vino, las putas y la caza, es verdad —Renly se encogió de hombros—. Pero yo no soy Robert, tampoco Aerys, ni Aegon el Indigno ni Maegor, ya que estamos. Y puedo gobernar competentemente. Me gustaría que pudiésemos poner fin a este conflicto aquí y no en el campo de batalla. Poniente ya ha sangrado lo suficiente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Robb—. No más guerra. Mi cruzada era contra los Lannister, pero mi pueblo ha hablado, mi señor. Yo no cogí la corona, ellos me la dieron. Y si los norteños quieren un Norte libre, entonces tengo que luchar por dárselo. Es mi deber.

—No puedo mirar a otro lado y darte la mitad del maldito continente —le tuteó, crispado—. Y menos aceptar que las Tierras de los Ríos y el Valle se unan a tu causa por unos lazos forjados en una guerra anterior a tu nacimiento.

Viento Gris se puso en pie sobre sus patas traseras. Mace Tyrell derramó la copa de la impresión. Apoyó las patas delanteras sobre la mesa y gruñó amenazadoramente en dirección a Renly Baratheon.

—No le gusta tu tono —explicó Robb—. Piensa que deberías calmarte un poco.

Con el paso de las horas, el Salón del Trono se fue vaciando.

—Supuse que hoy iba a ser otra tarde desperdiciada —Meñique sonreía como si todo fuese un chiste.

A Robb no le caía bien. No le gustaba que pareciese entenderlo todo y actuase como si los demás no se percatasen de nada. Le habían dicho que algo había tenido que ver con el arresto de su padre, pero no le habían dado los suficientes detalles. Lo único que agradecía era que La Araña no estuviese presente. El eunuco se había esfumado, nadie sabía adónde. Stannis Baratheon tampoco había aparecido por Desembarco del Rey. Era un poco extraño.

Se dirigió a la Bóveda de las Doncellas seguido por su guardia. Era el lugar que se les había dado, lo más alejados posible de los Lannister, en la Torre de Maegor, y de los Tyrell, en el Torreón de la Cocina, para evitar confrontaciones. Los Martell se alojaban con ellos.

—He oído que lo montas como a un caballo —la Víbora Roja estaba allí, junto a Ellaria, su amante—. Que puedes transformarte en un lobo y te comes a tus enemigos. ¿Cuánta verdad hay en eso?

—Más de la que creéis —aseguró, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de Viento Gris.

—Tengo que felicitarte —reconoció—. No eres una segunda versión del Joven Dragón. Sabes lo que te haces. Justicia, Stark, ambos buscamos justicia.

Le ofreció la mano con una enigmática sonrisa. Robb se la estrechó.

A la mañana siguiente, en cuanto se hizo de día, se empezaron a escuchar los ruidos provenientes del patio exterior de la Fortaleza Roja.

—Un día despejado, sin nubes, brilla el sol —Dacey Mormont estaba apostada a su puerta—. Los dioses del sur nos sonríen.

—Si son los dioses del sur, lo más probable es que sonrían a los Lannister —objetó. Dejó que Olyvar le pusiera la capa sobre los hombros, tan nívea que podría parecer la de un Guardia Real, pero con el dibujo de un huargo. Después le dio a Hielo—. Si Cersei Lannister sale con la cabeza sobre los hombros, significaría que Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen son hijos de Robert Baratheon. No tenemos pruebas que indiquen lo contrario. Y eso también supondría que los Lannister apretasen por volver a sentarse en el Trono.

—Pero les hemos vencido —Dacey frunció el ceño—. Desembarco cayó. O Renly o vos.

—Ya veremos.

Lady Maege había convencido a Sansa para bajar a presenciar al combate. Robb la encontraba más cambiada de lo que le gustaría. Por un momento echó de menos a la Sansa ingenua que se había ido de Invernalia para ser una princesa, la que discutía a todas horas con Arya y solo pensaba en canciones. Lo que se había encontrado en Desembarco del Rey distaba mucho de ser su hermanita, aunque últimamente tenía mejor aspecto, como si al fin pudiese sentirse a salvo. «Justicia» le había dicho el dorniense. Si esperaban encontrar justicia en ese vertedero convertido en ciudad, se harían viejos.

—Vamos —Robb le ofreció su brazo.

—Quieren ver correr la sangre —observó Sansa cuando salieron.

Había miles de personas en el patio. Robb alzó la vista y comprobó que los adarves del castillo estaban a rebosar, al igual que el establo, las torres y torreones, los tejados. Habían cedido un prudente espacio para los combatientes en el centro, delimitado por un círculo de sillas.

—Será todo un espectáculo.

Tomó asiento junto a su hermana y sus hombres. El Gran Jon le había dicho que no le importaría en absoluto enfrentarse al misterioso campeón de Cersei Lannister. Nadie le conocía, pero ser Kevan aseguraba que lo había. Robb tuvo que decirle que no.

—Los denunciantes no somos nosotros —le había recordado—. Y sois demasiado importante como para que os pase algo.

Lord Umber se había ofendido inicialmente, asegurándole que ningún caballerito del sur sin pelos en los huevos podría suponer una amenaza para él; finalmente había accedido. Su lealtad era inquebrantable.

Los caballeros de Renly Baratheon, los que él llamaba Guardia Arcoíris, invadieron el patio ante los vítores de los presentes. Robb conocía ligeramente a alguno, no por su renombre, pues todos eran muy jóvenes, sino por la arrogancia que mostraban ante los suyos. Reconoció a Brienne Tarth, a Lady Maege le caía bien. Decía que le recordaba a sus hijas. El Amarillo y el Púrpura abrieron el paso a su Lord Comandante, el hijo menor de Mace Tyrell.

«Debe tener mi edad —pensó—, o puede que sea un poco mayor. Y es el Lord Comandante.» El pensamiento no le incomodaba. Robb también se rodeaba de personas jóvenes, él mismo acababa de cumplir dieciséis días del nombre y era rey; aunque siempre trataba de tener cerca su tío Brynden, a Jon Umber, a Bolton. Todos hombres más experimentados que él con buenos consejos que ofrecerle.

—Mi hijo —Yohn Royce resopló a sus espaldas—. No pude hacer nada por convencerle.

Robar Royce le dio la espada a Loras Tyrell. Era Robar el Rojo.

—Cree que esto es un juego —continuó el señor de Piedra de las Runas—. No sabe lo que es enfrentarse de verdad a un enemigo, mirarle a los ojos y luchar como un hombre contra la muerte. Rendir Desembarco fue una estupidez, no había oposición.

—Sí. —A Robb le había parecido la batalla más fácil de todas.

—Ese chiquillo no es más que un caballero de justas —añadió—. Me gustaría ver qué hace con una espada.

Los heraldos sacaron sus trompetas. En algún lado, alguien hacía sonar también tambores de guerra. Parecía más una festividad que un combate a muerte.

—No puede ser —musitó alguien.

Robb giró la cabeza y vio aparecer a Tywin Lannister junto a Cersei y el Gnomo. Delante de ellos, un hombre de dos metros, vestido de los pies a la cabeza con una pesada armadura de acero y una sobrevesta amarilla con tres perros negros, caminaba con decisión hacia el centro del patio.

—Bastardo —Jason Mallister escupió la palabra—. Llevábamos meses detrás de él mientras se dedicaba a saquear y quemar nuestros campos.

—El perro fiel va donde lo llama su amo —asintió el Pez Negro.

Robb notó que los ánimos se apagaban a su izquierda. Las trompetas y los tambores cesaron y un extenso ronroneo se extendió entre el público. Renly Baratheon se acercó al capitán de su Guardia y le dijo algo en voz baja. Tyrell dudó unos momentos, luego sacudió la cabeza.

—Está loco —bufó el Pequeño Jon—. Lo va a partir por la mitad de un solo golpe.

Tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él. El espadón que llevaba el hombre al que llamaban la Montaña —un pseudónimo bastante adecuado— debía de ser de, al menos, dos metros. Su mano se mecía suavemente con el arma en la mano, como si fuese absurdamente ligera. Hielo no era tan grande y a Robb ya le costaba empuñar el mandoble correctamente.

Loras Tyrell se movió con inseguridad. Clegane lo miró un solo segundo antes de pedir su escudo.

Pero entonces la Víbora Roja intervino.

—¡Me presento como campeón! —Anunció—. Daemon, trae mis cosas.

El Bastardo de Bondadivina corrió al interior de la Fortaleza mientras el murmullo volvía a convertirse en ruido.

—Yo soy el campeón —dijo Tyrell—. No tenéis que presentaros vos, Martell.

—¿Qué pensabas encontrar como campeón de los Lannister, niño? ¿A Boros Blount?

No hizo el esfuerzo de replicar. A Robb le dio la sensación de que el juego se estaba acabando para él. Volvió junto a Renly, cabizbajo, con el orgullo bastante herido. «Al menos es consciente de sus posibilidades —razonó Robb—. No es lo mismo ser valiente que estúpido.» Baratheon estaba aliviado.

Cruzó la mirada con Tywin Lannister cuando este tomaba su lugar al otro lado de la circunferencia. Cersei lucía bastante tranquila junto a su padre, sin duda convencida de que su perro solucionaría el trámite rápidamente. Tyrion Lannister tenía una mueca hosca pintada en la cara, pero nada comparado a la de Lord Tywin. Robb retenía a Jaime, le había ganado las batallas y lo había encerrado en el Torreón de Maegor, sin apoyos, sin tropas y con las minas de Occidente considerablemente más vacías.

«Me habría gustado atacar Roca Casterly —pensó, ambicioso—. Ese habría sido un buen golpe. No esto. Si ellos ganan, se acabó todo. La guerra, guerra es, o se retoman las ofensivas o se parlamenta.» Y algo le decía que no sería sencillo hablar con Tywin Lannister.

—Alteza —Arianne Martell se sentó a su derecha.

—Princesa.

Robb no creía que hubiese una sola mujer más hermosa que la heredera de Dorne. Le gustaba el color de su piel, sus labios carnosos y el cabello oscuro que caía en cascada por su espalda. Siempre iba envuelta en vaporosas sedas naranjas, rojas, amarillas, y llevaba una serpiente de oro enroscada en el brazo.

—¿Dispuesto a disfrutar del espectáculo?

—Tengo entendido que vuestro tío es un gran combatiente.

—El hombre más peligroso de Dorne —asintió.

Daemon Arena vestía a toda prisa al príncipe Oberyn. Robb observó que su armadura consistía en unas sedas tan finas como las de su sobrina, cuero flexible y piezas ligeras para el cuello, hombros, brazos, entrepierna y unas grebas. La cota de mallas era de cobre y el yelmo carecía de protección nasal. Su escudero le tendió la lanza.

—¿El príncipe…?

—Sí —afirmó ella—. Va a luchar así.

—¿Con una lanza? —Glover palideció.

—Tratará de cansarlo —dedujo Brynden Tully—. Podría funcionar, si bien no es la mejor de las estrategias.

Oberyn se acercó a Ellaria Arena y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Los dornienses reiniciaron los vítores.

Se colocaron el uno frente al otro, midiéndose. El príncipe avanzó hacia el enorme caballero con la lanza en alto. Clegane apenas se movió, evitando los aguijonazos con el escudo y descendiendo el mandoble en dirección a su oponente. Oberyn Martell era rápido y ágil, la espada de Clegane no le alcanzaba. Entre giros y ataques, el dorniense se movía con cierta gracilidad; el otro parecía un niño grande tratando de aplastar hormigas con un palo.

—La mataste —oyó a Oberyn—. La violaste.

La Montaña gruñía como contestación. Robb se fijó en el ceño fruncido de Arianne. Se mantenía en el borde de la silla, expectante y nerviosa. Quiso ponerle una mano en el hombro desnudo, pero se detuvo.

La lanza lo atacaba una y otra vez, intentando colarse entre los espacios que la armadura dejaba en el cuello y en los codos, en los ojos y en las rodillas. «Están hablando —se dijo—, o, mejor dicho, Oberyn trata de enfurecerlo.» Los movimientos de Gregor Clegane se tornaron violentos y audaces, ambos se desplazaban ya peligrosamente, lo que obligó que algunos curiosos se retirasen para evitar que la lanza o la espada los tocase.

—¡Elia de Dorne! —rugió.

Dacey Mormont había estado en lo cierto. El sol brillaba a su favor. La luz cegó a Clegane a través del visor. El dorniense aprovechó el momento para clavar la lanza en la rodilla, arrancándole a Clegane un gemido de dolor. Antes de que la sangre manchase el suelo, la lanza volvía a atacar en la articulación del brazo. Era tan rápido que incluso pudo asestarle un golpe en el yelmo. Robb sabía que un golpe así, dado con tanta furia, hacía que la cabeza diese vueltas.

Clegane cayó boca abajo, con la sangre chorreante formando un charco bajo él. El mandoble quedó olvidado en el suelo, igual que el escudo. Oberyn también se deshizo del suyo. Avanzó con la lanza hacia su rival caído.

—Dilo —siseó con la rodilla clavada en la mitad de su espalda—. Di su nombre. —El asta de la lanza se partió con un sonoro crujido. Clegane tosió sangre—. No te mataré hasta que lo digas.

Cersei Lannister ahogó un grito. Todos contenían la respiración. Ya no importaba el motivo por el que estaban allí, viendo como dos hombres trataban de arrebatarse la vida.

De repente, la mano de la Montaña encontró a Oberyn y lo sacó de encima. Los dos, en el suelo, eran una maraña de ataques desesperados.

—Di su nombre —El polvo le había entrado en la boca. Su cuerpo estaba aprisionado bajo la enorme mole—. Elia.

—Elia de Dorne. —Clegane apretó los dedos en torno al cuello del dorniense. Con la mano libre le propinó un puñetazo en la boca. Robb se levantó y vio que le había arrancado un par de dientes—. Maté a la mocosa de mierda. Luego la violé.

«Justicia.» Oberyn Martell estaba buscando la suya. Y la encontró.

La lanza rota seguía colgando de la espalda de Gregor Clegane. Alzó el brazo y partió las pocas astillas que todavía unían un pedazo al otro. Fue más rápido. Cuando la Montaña echó atrás el puño para asestarle el último golpe, Oberyn clavó el resto de su lanza en uno de sus ojos.

El puño cayó sin fuerza. La madera había llegado al cráneo y la sangre tiñó la cara del príncipe de Dorne.

—¡Le ha matado! —Sansa exclamó. Su hermana abría los ojos, incrédula.

—¡Sí! —Se oyó a sí mismo gritar en respuesta.

…

La muchedumbre se había disipado. El aire traía un olor que le recordaba a la victoria. «Aún queda por hacer lo más difícil.»

Dos capas doradas llevaban en una lona lo que había sido Cersei Lannister. Lord Tywin había soportado impertérrito la ejecución de su hija por adulterio, incesto y traición. Al día siguiente resolverían los aspectos legales de los tres niños, que pasarían a ser Joffrey, Myrcella y Tommen Mares. Ser Kevan había estado en lo cierto. No podían juzgar a Lord Tywin por participar en una guerra. Lo más probable es que regresase a Roca Casterly.

Robb comió con sus hombres en la Bóveda de las Doncellas costillas de cerdo, conejo con pimentón y pastel de berenjena. Permitió que Sansa tomase una copa de vino con especias, como hacía su padre con ellos en los eventos importantes. Su hermana sonreía a Alysanne Mormont, a Robett Glover, a Olyvar Frey. Fue la primera en atacar los pastelillos de limón, con una expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

—Madre estará muy contenta de volver a verte —le dijo—. No tienes ni idea de lo preocupada que estaba por ti.

—Yo también os echaba de menos. Mucho —aseguró. Viento Gris le lamía los dedos por debajo de la mesa—. Cada día rezaba en el bosque de dioses, pidiendo tu llegada. Sabía que vendrías y les partirías la cara.

El Gran Jon soltó una enorme carcajada. La cerveza se le escapó por la nariz y fue a parar a la manga de Roose Bolton.

—Vaya con la dama —rió entre dientes.

Cuando fue lo suficientemente tarde, mandó a Sansa a dormir. Su hermana le rodeó el cuello con los brazos antes de irse con Lady Maege.

—Sabía que vendrías —repitió.

Él también se levantó.

—Acompáñame —pidió a su tío—. Quiero ir a hablar con Oberyn Martell.

Fue Daemon Arena, el escudero, el que les abrió la puerta. El ambiente era igual de festivo o incluso más. Las charlas no se habían apagado y las risas retumbaban en la habitación. Robb y el Pez Negro fueron recibidos calurosamente por los dornienses, como si fuesen viejos amigos. Oberyn Martell le dedicó una semidesdentada sonrisa. Le faltaban tres dientes. Respiró fuertemente por la nariz y le palmeó la espalda.

—Alteza —pronunció con cierta pomposidad.

—Justicia —fue su respuesta—, mezclada con una elevada dosis de heroicidad, debo decir.

Oberyn Martell volvió a sonreír.

—Llevaba años soñando con este momento —admitió—. El asesino de mi hermana y sus hijos debía pagar. Me encantaría que Tywin Lannister recibiese su merecido, pero eso es más complicado. La diplomacia, la amnistía, los horrores de la guerra y toda esa puta mierda.

—A mi también me gustaría —asintió—. Sin embargo lo único que podemos hacer es sentarnos y llegar a un acuerdo civilizadamente.

—No esperaba algo así del Rey en el Norte —alzó las cejas—. Con la fama de general que te has granjeado...

—Reclamaré nuestra independencia —aclaró—, no tengo interés en el Trono de Hierro. Los reinos que quieran unirse a mí son libres de hacerlo.

El príncipe de Dorne los llevó al otro extremo de la habitación.

—¿Supone eso algún problema para Dorne? —Cuestionó en tono brusco.

El dorniense lo valoró un instante antes de responder.

—Dorne y el Norte están a una vida de distancia. No tenemos que molestarnos —replicó—. Aunque lo cierto es que ni yo ni mi sobrina somos los gobernantes de Dorne. La última palabra la tiene mi hermano, el príncipe Doran, pero no es un tipo belicoso, como tú y como yo.

—No obstante —intervino Tully—, Renly Baratheon no accederá a concedernos ningún tipo de privilegio. Alguno tiene que dar su brazo a torcer.

—Si os preocupa que podamos apoyar los intereses de Renly o Stannis Baratheon, estad tranquilos —aseguró llevándose la copa de vino a los labios—. Nuestra lucha acaba aquí.

No se quedaron mucho más tiempo. Robb y el Pez Negro regresaron a sus habitaciones en la Bóveda de las Doncellas. Encontró a Olyvar frente a su puerta, rascándole detrás de las orejas al huargo.

—¿Qué sucede?

El Frey se sobresaltó, apartándose bruscamente del animal. Robb contuvo la risa.

—Ha llegado un cuervo, Alteza.

—¿Noticias de Aguasdulces?

Robb rompió el lacre y leyó con calma. Le dolían los ojos. Había sido un día largo.

«Invernalia ha caído.»


	2. Capítulo Dos

Esta historia participa en el reto 66 del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras** , que pronto celebrará su tres años de edad.

 **Condiciones** de este capítulo: acción (beso robado), extensión (200-500 palabras), género (hurt/confort). Total palabras en el capítulo: 312.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

Si hacía balance, no había ganado nada. Poseía títulos, una corona, miles de hombres a su servicio, dispuestos a morir en su nombre, por su causa, sí, ¿y qué? Su padre estaba muerto, como Bran y Rickon, su hermano bastardo en el Muro, a una vida de distancia, y aquel en quien depositó toda su confianza le había clavado un puñal.

No era la primera vez que dudaba sobre si algo había valido la pena.

Arianne se sentó junto a él. «Alteza —le había dicho antes de sumirse en lástima y condolencias—, no sabéis cuánto…»

No era así cómo se imaginaba que serían las cosas. Cerró los ojos y se aclaró la garganta en un intento de no llorar. Le picaban los ojos. Nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, tan incapaz; nunca había necesitado tanto ser fuerte, el consejo de su padre.

Ella suspiró de manera imperceptible, sin saber bien qué decirle, sin entender realmente qué la había llevado allí. Solo sabía que quería verle.

—Robb —murmuró. Una mano descansaba en su espalda, trazando una órbita de caricias, y la otra la llevó al mentón del rey—. Mírame.

—Era mi hermano—él ahogó un gemido—. ¿Sabes qué…?

—Para —le pidió, con voz suave.

Lo atrajo hacia sí y fue al encuentro de su boca. Sin pedir permiso, sin detenerse a rozar sus labios, sin preguntarse si era correcto, _sin pensar_ , en definitiva, ocupó la gruta húmeda que era su boca, arrullando su lengua y enterrando los dedos en los rizos taheños.

—Para —repitió, con el inocuo arañazo de la barba en su mejilla haciéndole cosquillas—, por favor.

—Vale —respondió, obediente, lo único que se le ocurrió vocalizar ante la belleza imponente de la princesa de Dorne. Se sintió ridículo de inmediato. Y extraordinariamente ligero—. Voy a besarte, Arianne —se descubrió diciendo.

—Vale —se hizo eco y sonrió.


	3. Capítulo Tres

Esta historia participa en el reto "Tercer aniversario" del foro **Alas Negras, Palabras Negras**.

Condiciones para este capítulo: extensión (libre), frase (¿eres tan soñador como para querer enderezar el mundo?) y sentimiento (melancolía).

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

El perfume de la sangre era delicioso por las mañanas.

Había estado persiguiendo un venado desde muy entrada la madrugada, olfateando su medroso rastro, rastreando sus huellas en el barro y en las hojas primero y en la nieve después. La cornamenta esculpió una herida fútil en la corteza de un arciano, el desenlace del huir desesperado con el corazón latiendo pesadamente en la garganta, escabulléndose del aliento del lobo que soplaba en su cerviz, incansable, insaciable y divertido.

Podría haberle cazado. Podría haber alzado una de sus poderosas zarpas y haberle partido el cuello en dos. Habría sido tan sencillo y eficaz como aburrido y le habría evocado los días en los que comandaba ejércitos en Cruce de Bueyes, el Bosque Susurrante y tantos otros campos de consagración y victoria.

No. El fin no era comer, sino liberarse, romper su propio asedio. Tenerlo bajo control. Le relajaba saber que manejaba la situación, enterrar las patas en la tierra y percibir las vibraciones ocasionadas por el apasionado galope del ciervo, correr tras él, asustarle, ponerle nervioso, arrebatarle el dominio… y cuando se sintiese a salvo y demasiado cansado para mirar atrás, para cerciorarse de que había perdido al enorme lobo de ojos amarillos, saltar sobre él y perforar su piel y su carne con la poderosa mandíbula hasta llegar al hueso.

Cuando se despertó descubrió que el hambre no se había saciado. Siempre le había parecido una circunstancia extraña. El otro lado de la cama estaba vacío.

—Olyvar —llamó. El escudero entreabrió la puerta y se asomó—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Alteza, no deseaba interrumpir su sueño —se excusó—, parecía muy profundo.

—Tráeme el jubón gris, el del huargo —ordenó ásperamente.

—Viento Gris ha regresado, Alteza —le comentó mientras le ayudaba a ponerse la prenda—. Ha estado comiendo de noche, por ahí, otra vez.

—Ya lo sé.

El escudero no hizo ningún gesto de incomprensión o extrañeza. Se había acostumbrado al tono brusco del rey y a la extraña relación que tenía con el huargo. Daba la impresión de que estaban conectados por una fibra invisible. Si antes prefería la compañía del animal, tras regresar a Invernalia era prácticamente la única que toleraba.

Robb se contentó con un desayuno frugal antes de atender sus obligaciones. Frey seguía llamándole «alteza» y pensaba en él como su rey, a pesar de que el Norte había quemado todas sus posibilidades de ser un reino soberano. El menester de regresar al hogar y echar a los hijos del hierro, recuperar sus tierras y volver a sembrar sus lamentablemente poco ubérrimos campos, los había apartado de la contienda y de toda negociación o parlamento. Era consciente de que la situación había disgustado a muchos, algunos lo culpaban de los ataques y le habían retirado su apoyo incondicional y otros contenían su opinión y mordían su lengua ante cambios y reformas. Todo el amor y respeto que le profesaron cuando le pusieron la corona sobre la cabeza se había disipado en gran medida.

Y él era el primero en disgustarse consigo mismo.

Cruzó el puente hasta la armería, donde varios hombres dejaron de entrenarse y lo miraron en silencio al pasar en señal de respeto. En cuanto les dio la espalda, escuchó como la danza de las espadas se reanudaba. Definitivamente era mil veces más fácil la batalla.

Hacía relativamente poco que había comprendido por fin el hechizo del Bosque de Dioses. A su padre le gustaba estar allí, frente al árbol corazón, limpiando a Hielo o meditando a solas. Robb conocía las historias de los dioses, las historias del Norte, pero no podía ver más allá de sus narices.

«Aquí murió el traidor —pensó—, de un solo tajo.»

Respiró profundamente por la nariz y se sentó frente al arciano. Este le devolvió la mirada con ojos melancólicos y enrojecidos. Le parecieron viejos y experimentados, como si hubiese visto a demasiados señores de Invernalia meditar bajo la jaula de sus ramas. «Posiblemente así sea —se dijo—, pero no ofreció consuelo ni consejo a ninguno de ellos, seguro.» En una ocasión su padre le había hablado de la importancia de la reflexión sobre los propios actos y la búsqueda interior de la verdad: «Podemos ser nuestros mejores mentores —le había ilustrado—. Escucha el juicio ajeno y valóralo sin olvidar considerar tus ideas.»

De eso hacía mil años o más.

—Robb —su madre se acercó con pasos lentos. Iba envuelta en una gruesa capa marrón para alejar el invierno, propósito inalcanzable dado que se desplomaba implacablemente sobre Poniente desde hacía un par de lunas—. El maestre Lyonel ha recibido un cuervo esta mañana —le informó. Era el nuevo maestre, un bastardo del Valle recién formado, joven, leal y discreto—. Es del Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche.

—Jon —precisó—. Dámela.

Las cartas nunca le traían buenas noticias.

—¿Qué dice?

—Necesitan hombres fuertes para defender el Muro —suspiró—. No puedo enviarle ni a uno más. Tengo la sensación de que si lo sugiriese, mis señores pactarían para entrar en mi alcoba mientras duermo y clavar mi cabeza en una pica, en la torre más alta de Invernalia.

Catelyn asintió.

—Ya le has enviado a todos esos hijos del hierro. Ahora es tiempo de atender nuestras casas y reconstruir nuestros castillos.

«Cualquier tiempo pasado fue mejor» pensó, pero no lo expresó en voz alta. Su madre ya tenía suficientes fantasmas.

—Robb —su voz estaba impregnada de esa conocida entonación maternal. Iba a pedirle algo de buenas maneras, con insistencia y buenas maneras—. ¿No crees que deberías considerar con seriedad la idea de la descendencia?

Lo sabía. «Aquí vamos de nuevo.»

—Ya estoy casado, madre —respondió lánguidamente.

Roslin era una buena esposa. La había escogido su tío Edmure, de camino al Norte. Era cortés, dulce y sin gracia. Menuda, con la piel tan blanca como la nieve y grandes ojos castaños. Era bonita, sin duda, se llevaba bien con Sansa y había puesto mucho empeño en dirigir el castillo junto al mayordomo, escuchando atentamente todo lo que su madre tenía que enseñarle; pero Robb no la amaba. El amor se lo había quedado otra mujer, una muy diferente.

 _«¿Eres tan soñador como para querer enderezar el mundo?»_ la voz de su princesa le llegó de algún recóndito lugar. _«No estoy soñando»_ le había respondido él con los dedos explorando sus mejillas.

—Desde hace un año —convino— e intimar con tu esposa más a menudo sería provechoso.

—Lo último que deseaba conocer en este momento era tu preocupación por mis deberes maritales.

—¡No puedes recluirte en la aflicción, en la nostalgia! —Estalló. Las mejillas se le estaban encendiendo—. A veces parece que has perdido la razón de vivir, hijo mío. Ya no tratas a los tuyos con el cariño y la dedicación de antaño. Te has ido cerrando cada vez más. Ahora eres lejano, cuando antes permanecías alcanzable. Pones demasiada distancia con los hombres a tu servicio.

—Habla la más indicada —criticó, severo—. Tú que preferías quedarte en Aguasdulces rodeada de tu propia pena, llorando las muertes de mis hermanos en vez de encargarte de tus compromisos. Yo hice todo lo que se esperaba de mí —afirmó. Empezaba a palpitarle la cabeza.

Catelyn dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Ahuyentó las lágrimas en un esfuerzo de aparentar una fortaleza de la que ya no gozaba. Las arrugas poblaban sus manos y el cabello se le había llenado de hebras blancas. Había envejecido tanto en tan poco…

—Olyvar me dijo que ayer te pasaste el día entero en las criptas —Robb se serenó. Su madre no tenía la culpa—. Tus doncellas te tuvieron que llenar la bañera de agua caliente tres veces hasta que dejaste de tiritar.

—Extrañaba discutir con tu padre —confesó amagando una sonrisa—. ¿Has visto las estatuas de Bran, Rickon y Arya?

—No se parecen en nada.

—No —estuvo de acuerdo—, el escultor no les conocía.

Catelyn se sentó junto a él y le apartó los rizos pelirrojos de la frente. Era demasiado _mayor_ para tener diecisiete días del nombre. A veces olvidaba que Robb no era Ned, e incluso Ned se había mostrado proclive a cierta melancolía en los años posteriores a la Rebelión. Solo los niños lo sacaban de su ensimismamiento y eso era exactamente lo que Catelyn quería para Robb.

—Creo que hace tiempo que no te digo lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. —Sintió que los ojos se le empañaban al besarle la sien.

Robb la tomó de la mano y la apretó con fuerza.

* * *

 _Lucy._


End file.
